


a deal with the devil

by entraa



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Child Death, Gen, Gore, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Sad, graphic depictions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entraa/pseuds/entraa
Summary: a handshake. a nod.  a kiss.each symbolizes an agreement.a sealed contract.he made his in a time of desperation, now others must pay the price.





	a deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This work depicts violent descriptions of death, murder, illness (both physical and mental), and abuse. There are also mentions of child sexual abuse. If you are at all made uncomfortable by the prospect of reading anything like this that is graphic in nature, please exit out of the story. 
> 
> I do not, under any circumstance, condone abuse, murder, or the glorification/romanticization of death and mental illness. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

**_My sin was not specifically this or that but consisted of having shaken hands with the devil._ **

**The devil held me in his clutches, the enemy was behind me.**

**_**Demian - Hermann Hesse**  _ **

* * *

****

  
“Zach, c’mon sweetheart! Service is going to start soon,”

Zach looked up at the figure ahead of him, long dark hair that stopped at the waist-- pin straight and well done; The image he’d come to associate with his mother. Her gentle voice carried through the nearly empty hallway leading into the main body of the church, with her small heels clicking softly against the marble.

Smiling, his small hand grasped hers as he ran to catch up to her before she reached the wide set of doors at the entrance of the building. She hummed quietly as they walked together, the set of doors nearing ever so slightly with each gentle step they take together.

Nearing the doors, always. But never quite reaching them.

Zach’s eyebrows furrowed, confused. He glances around the hallway and suddenly he’s no longer in the church with his mother’s warm hand laced in his.

 

  
The ground quakes and the environment shifts to a dreary, empty, living room. The television plays static. Zach is sitting on the couch, numb. He can’t seem to process the situation.

Empty beer bottles and broken plates lie on the ground as he hears heavy footsteps retreating the house. With a slam of the door and a vague goodbye, everything is eerily silent.

In the next room, he hears his mother sobbing.

Zach stands. His pulse is beating a mile a minute, as his breathing quickens at the scene played out before him. This can’t be happening— not again.

He hurriedly walks over to the sound of his mother’s sobbing, attempting to find the source in order to comfort her. Coming upon a pitch black hallway, he wades into the darkness in an attempt to close the gap between him and his mother.

He walks for what feels like an eternity— his mother’s sobbing never fading but never quite getting close.

“Mom!” He calls out into the darkness.

Nothing. The sobbing continues.

“Mom!” He calls out one last time.

There is nothing now but the small ray of fluorescent light from where he entered. Silence suffocates the area around him, the type that he can feel sinking into his bones.

With panic welling within him he turns and suddenly his entire field of vision is engulfed in darkness.

 

  
The scene shifts once more.

A heart monitor is beeping as Zach finds himself in the hallway of a hospital.

He walks towards it as it grows louder and louder, the familiar hospital room expanding within his vision as he closes in on it. He bears the thumping in his chest as he walks steadily makes his way to it, getting closer and closer.

Then in the window, he sees her.

He screams.

****


End file.
